Network hopping is a technique that obfuscates outgoing network traffic from a computer. However, previous attempts at implementing network hopping required undesirably changing the computer's components, such as modifying the computer's operating system, installing a new application, or modifying one or more existing applications. These changes would require time and effort, which may be better spent on other activities. Furthermore, the user of the computer may become aware that network hopping was being used, which may also be undesirable. Accordingly, a different approach to network hopping would be beneficial.